projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Rough ¦ Magic: Shandalar 6
Jared continues to lose, and a town is destroyed as he continues to struggle through Magic: Shandalar. Synopsis Jared gets +2 life in the next duel. A mind stealer appears. Jared gets a bad hand, and thinks he will lose again. The mind stealer uses two Sintbads. Jared uses half of his life as a resource to keep him in the game. Jared is quite dead! Jared takes another 3 flying damage, and can't do anything about it. Jared loses again. Jared comes across an abandoned shrine, and leaves it alone. Jared duels a cleric, and has a decent hand to start this time, by using a black vise. Jared can deal 5 damage without having to really do anything. Jared loses all his cards on the field, and loses 3 life points. Jared defends with a clay statue, but is destroyed due to a card that destroys artifacts! Jared becomes frustrated as he continues to lose his cards. Jared loses after not being able to block. Jared finds a dungeon which has some of the best cards in the game, but doesn't go for it, as it is behind one of the strongest enemies in the game. Jared's deck is getting worse! Jared decides to attempt a black dungeon. Jared wants to get a treasure and get out. He gets the quiz wrong. All of these black creatures are huge. He quits the dungeon. Jared sees some of the wizard's castles appearing on the map. Jared battles an Enchantess. The enchantess uses a Ivory Tower, which adds points each turn. Jared finds his black vise to undo that. Jared deals 5 damage with his air elemental. Jared explains how the different colors work. Jared attacks for 10 to win. Jared battles an elvan magi. Jared likes having control of the field, therefore blue is his favorite color. Both sides take damage, and many cards are taken from the board. Jared explains the symbol abilities on the left of the board. Jared attacks for 4, uses his regeneration to stay alive, and prepares to attack with everything he has next turn to win. Jared finishes a lot of his victories with his Chronicle Sorcerer making a final attack. Jared fights a warlock on the way to the attacked town. Jared tried to draw as a kid, but was never very good. Jared got oil pastels for Christmas one year, and used them to draw two large magic cards. Benelish Hero and an Island were the cards he drew. They looked terrible, as he didn't understand how to draw line thickness. The warlock plays well by using drain life. Jared takes four damage. Jared needs to block to survive, and takes 2 more damage. Howl from Beyond makes the warlock's attack stronger, and defeats Jared. Jared sneaks into town to fix his deck. Jared sells a black card as it is worth so much that it is worth while. Jared fights the sorcerer to save the town. Jared starts with a good hand - but is forced to shuffle his hand. Jared gets attacked by beefy goblins. Jared loses when everything attacks him. The town is destroyed, and Jared loses 1 life point! Jared fights a seer. It will be a struggle to come back from this. Jared's air elemental gets sent back to his hand multiple times. Jared takes two points of damage two rounds in a row. Jared loses as a strong card comes out. Jared was right next to the destroyed village. It is hard because Jared's deck sucks so bad! Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos